


look, don't touch

by itsreallylizzy



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Kind of angsty, M/M, Pushing Daisies AU, i love pushing daisies, might be revisited, tried to make it as happy as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: In the other room, one of the funeral directors would not be having the pleasure of enjoying anyone’s company any longer, as in exchange for letting Danny live, Rusty had let the funeral director die.Or: Rusty can bring people back from the dead and Danny finds himself the dead in question this time.Or: a Pushing Daisies AU





	1. Chapter 1

Rusty stood outside, waiting for Linus to come back with hopefully, some sort of case they could investigate. Finally after what seemed like forever, Linus came out of the building.

“Is there anything?” Rusty asked while eating some fries.

“Where’d you get those fries from?” Linus asked, confused.

“Don’t worry about it, is there a case?” Rusty was impatient for work, he had to make his living somehow.

“Yeah there is, some guy was poisoned and they’re offering a 100,000 dollar reward to find out who killed him.” Linus replied. “The details are vague and the money comes from an anonymous source but his current residence is Johnson Funeral Home an hour and 30 minutes away.”

“Does he have a name?” Rusty asked curiously.

“Daniel I think.”

···

Linus handed the funeral director a hundred dollars and they walked into the private room where the body was. Rusty opened the casket and looked at the body.

“Holy shit.” Linus whispered, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Daniel Ocean dead, he couldn’t believe it.  It had been five years since Rusty had last been face to face with Danny and now he was dead.

Dead.

“So are you gonna do it?” Linus tapped on the coffin, nervous to how Rusty would react.

“Yeah,” Rusty replied, his voice hoarse. “Yeah we’re doing it. I’m doing it.”

Linus looked at Rusty expectantly, pointing towards the body of Danny Ocean while Rusty just stared at him.

“Jesus, Linus get out of the room,” Rusty said. 

“Oh right, yeah that makes sense, I’ll give you some privacy.” Linus leaves the room and Rusty sighs.

Rusty laughed. He never thought he’d be in the position he is now. Standing above a dead Danny Ocean trying to decide how to bring him back. He stares at Danny pensively, where to touch? The lips? Despite the years of knowing each other it felt too forward. Where else, where else? The cheek? The cheek. Not too forward yet filled with the familiarity that belonged in their relationship.

Rusty scoffed. Why was he so nervous? He hadn’t seen the man in five years and he shows up dead. He wasn’t even that surprised. It was just the sort of move that Danny would pull. Even in death he was himself. He probably expected that Rusty would be there to bring him back.

Rusty took a deep breath and gently touched Danny’s cheek. Danny’s eyes shot open, he looked around until his eyes landed on Rusty. 

“Am I in a coffin?” Danny asked. “Seems like an odd place to take a nap in.”

Rusty leaned against the coffin, crossing his arms defensively. “You were dead Danny. To the whole world not just me.”

“Dead? That explains a lot.” Danny muttered. “You brought me back then?”

“Just for a minute. You know the rules.” Rusty replied. “I just need to know who killed you.”

Danny sighed. “That’s the thing I don’t know.”

Rusty scoffed. “You don’t know? You really expect to believe that you don’t know?”

Danny sat up in the coffin. “Yes because I don’t”

“Oh please. You just don’t go back to being dead.” Rusty said. 

Danny got out of the coffin. “Oh, I’m not worried about that.”

“And why’s that?” Rusty retorted.

“My minute’s over Rusty.” Danny explained. “A minute came and left and you made no move to get rid of me.”

“Doesn’t matter I can send you back anytime I want.” Rusty said, his voice wavering.

“But you won’t.” Danny said.

“I won’t.” Rusty agreed. “I probably won’t. Who knows I could change my mind.”

“I’m sure you won’t, now how do we get out of here?” Danny asked, mischievous glint back into his eyes.

···

In the other room, one of the funeral directors would not be having the pleasure of enjoying anyone’s company any longer, as in exchange for letting Danny live, Rusty had let the funeral director die. 

One touch life.

Second touch death.

If a minute passes without a second touch, something else dies in its place.

Those were the rules.

Rusty knew the rules.

He just ignored them.

···

Linus knocked on the door. “Hey, the minutes up, we should get going.”

“Oh, shit.” Rusty looked around, wondering where to hide the newly alive again Danny until his eyes settled on the window. “Jump out the window Danny.”

“You want me to do what?” Danny asked in disbelief. 

“This is the first floor. It’s not even jumping, it’s more like gently hopping. I want you to gently hop out that window.”

Linus knocked again. “Are you alright Rusty?”

“I’m fine, just a bit emotional.” Rusty yelled to Linus before turning to Danny again. “Just jump out the window ok?”

Danny walked over to the window and pushed the curtains open. He took his time opening the window and inspecting the height he would have jump from before jumping out. 

“See? Now  how hard was that Danny?” Rusty grinned from the window.

Danny looked up to Rusty and replied, “It wasn’t fun I’ll tell you that. Now what do I do?”

“Stay there while I get rid of Linus. I’ll be back.” Rusty said.

He opened the door to see Linus waiting for him.

“What took you so long Rusty?” Linus asked worriedly.

“You know what, why don’t you go ahead,” Rusty said, ignoring the question. ”I think I’m going to stay for the service.”

“Should I stay too?” Linus suggested. “I can call some of the crew maybe they can come.”

“No, no it’s fine. I want it to be more personal you know?” Rusty said. 

“Oh yeah, should I leave then?” Linus asked.

“Yes. You should.” Rusty said.

“Oh, ok. I’ll see you later then.” Linus patted Rusty’s shoulder before heading out of the funeral home.

Rusty went back inside the room and jumped out the window, landing next to Danny on the ground.

“Now what?” Danny asked.

Rusty stood up and looked out toward their surroundings. “Now we go home Danny.”

···

All the way back to the city Rusty couldn’t stop staring at Danny. He wanted to touch Danny oh so desperately, his hands moving out their own accord toward him but always stopping as he remembered the consequences. He loved his gift, it had brought Danny back to him, but he hated the cost.

He wondered if it bothered Danny, the idea of never touching again. Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t, Rusty knew a lot of things about Danny but he was sure he would never figure that out.

The car ride was silent. They had nothing to say, each stuck in their own thoughts, content enough to be alone with each other. ···

“This is home?” Danny asked pointing at the small apartment that was directly on top of a bakery, it wasn’t that small, it just looked small from the outside. 

Rusty fumbled with his keys, looking for the one that opened his apartment.“Yeah, this is where I live, Linus lives a couple blocks away.” He gets the apartment open and walks in first. Danny tiptoes in after, careful to stay away from Rusty in now smaller quarters.

“Do you like it?” Rusty grinned. 

“It’s better than a coffin.”

···

Rusty couldn’t stop thinking about all the possible ways that he could accidentally touch Danny and send him back to the dead. He usually wasn’t the type of person that worried but when it came to Danny, he couldn’t help it.

He laid on the couch, unable to sleep, as he tried to process the day’s events and the future’s endless possibilities

···

“Rusty, he wasn’t supposed to stay alive.” Linus shouted.

Rusty shushed Linus. “Listen, I just couldn’t do it, could you have done it?”

Linus sighed. “Probably not, but I could have died Rusty, did you think of that?”

“Well, no, not really.” Rusty took a piece of Linus’ cake. “But you didn’t die”

“I mean I could have died.”

“It’s a random proximity thing-”

“I was in proximity!” Linus yelled.

“Could you keep it down Linus, we’re in a bakery, people are gonna stare.” Rusty said, pointing at the other patrons around them.

“If I could just, intrude here, I think we’re better off with me alive, we solve my murder, get the money, split it three ways, get the crew back together, and go back to what we do best.” Danny rationalized. “It really is our best option, given that, I’m you know, alive.”

Linus gave Rusty a knowing look and Rusty shrugged. Linus sighed and drank his coffee.

“Won’t the rest of the guys have questions? They’re going to figure out that the poisoned man on the news is you.” Linus said, trying to be the voice of reason.

“We’ll tell them I faked it.” Danny explained. “Others have done it before, it’s no big deal.”

Danny made it sound so easy. He made everything sound easy.

···

“So who do you think killed you?” Linus asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

Danny pulled out a flask from his jacket pocket and drank from it. “I don’t know.”

“You have to know Danny,” Rusty protested. “They killed you, you have to know who would want to kill you.”

“Have you tried Benedict?” Danny suggested.

Rusty groaned. “No we haven’t, I guess we’re going to Nevada then.”

···

Danny knew it wasn’t Benedict. He just didn’t want to tell Rusty that for once in his life, someone had gotten to him. It was a selfish and prideful move, he knew,  but the idea of telling Rusty that Bank had defeated him, poisoned him. killed him, was too much to bear.

He could never do it.

He felt a bit guilty and he knew that they would figure it out eventually but at least he had bought himself some time.

···

No one was supposed to know and for the most part, Rusty had been able to keep it that way. But after a few months with Danny he found himself breaking all his rules.

He wanted to tell Danny desperately, there should be no secrets between them, but he always stopped right before he could tell him. So he just dropped hints here and there, hoping Danny could connect the dots.

One night, when Danny drunkenly complained that the fruit was rotten, Rusty couldn't help himself and he grabbed the apple from Danny's hand.

“I can do that but with everything.” Rusty said, pride in his voice as the apple became perfect for eating again.

“Even people?” Danny asked, taking the apple back and inspecting it.

Rusty grinned. “Especially with people.”

That's the type of man Danny was. Charming, coaxing, with eyes that said that you could tell him anything.

···

Nevada was just as hot as he remembered it. It had been five years since he last been down there, but as he walked the casino floor it was like he had never left.

There are somethings you just don't forget.

Linus and Rusty had asked Danny to stay behind at the hotel room while they met with Benedict but Danny couldn’t help himself. They couldn’t have really expected Danny to stay put and do nothing. He took a seat at a random table and placed a bet.

···

“When they told me a man named Rusty Ryan was looking to to speak with me I was very surprised, because as I recall the last time we met, we considered our business done.” Benedict said from his desk, his voice relating none of the surprise he claimed to have had.

“We just had to make sure of something.” Rusty spoke carefully, trying to avoid sounding accusatory. “Danny turned up dead and someone had to kill him, we’re just making sure it wasn’t you.”

Benedict gave them a thin smile. “I assume you’ve heard of the 100,000 dollar reward?”

Rusty nodded. “And what about it?”

“Who do you think offered it?” Benedict said smugly. “Who would offer that kind of money?”

“But if you didn’t kill him, who did?” Rusty realized as he connected the dots.

“Wait so he didn’t kill Danny?” Linus asked, eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to connect the dots.

Rusty sighed in annoyance. “Benedict didn’t kill Danny, he’s offering the money so that people find out who really killed him and the police stop suspecting him.

Benedict shrugged. “You do what you have to do to keep your name clear.”

Rusty scowled at Benedict before turning to leave. He opened the door and walked out, dragging Linus behind him, hoping to escape without having to hear Benedict talk again but he had no such luck. 

“I hope you find out who killed Danny.” Benedict called out from his office.

Rusty bristled and jabbed angrily at the elevator buttons. “He gets on my nerves.”

“Then why did we go talk to him?”

“I just needed to know it wasn’t him.”

The elevator door opened and they got in.

“Well, we’re back to square one, which is unhelpful.” Linus said.

“Danny knows who killed him Linus.”

“Oh.”

···

With Linus it had been an accident. A couple months after they all went their separate ways Rusty had gotten a call from Linus asking to meet up and discuss a potential job.

It was careless, he knew, but Rusty assumed no one would notice that he was the reason behind the flowers revitalization. He momentarily forgotten that there would be someone looking for him, until he looked up from the flowers to see Linus staring at him, shock in his eyes.

“Did you do that?” Linus whispered hoarsely. “Was that you?”

Rusty smiled nervously. “It might have been yeah.”

“How?” Linus mumbled, looking for an explanation.

“I was.. kinda born with it.”

“Born with it,” Linus repeated, clearly having difficulty processing what Rusty told him.

“Yeah you know, if I touch something that’s dead, I bring it back to life. If I touch it again then they go back the being dead. If I don’t touch them within the minute, something else dies in its place.” Rusty explained in an effort to calm Linus down.

“Who died for those flowers?” Linus said so faintly Rusty had to lean in to hear.

“Probably just some of the grass outside. It takes something of equal value. A plant for a plant, a squirrel for a squirrel, a bug for a bug, a-” 

“Human for a human?” Linus interrupted.

“Yeah.” Rusty admitted.

“How does it choose?” Linus asked curiously.

“It’s a random proximity thing.” Rusty said.

“I was going to talk to you about a job but now I have a better idea.” Linus said, giving Rusty a crooked smile.

“Oh, what is it?” Rusty stood up and gently made his way around the flowers to stand in front of Linus.

“There’s a way to make some money off this…” Linus trailed off as he developed his idea. 

“Spill it Linus,” Rusty snapped.

“I was getting to that,” Linus said. “You know how people offer rewards for solving murders?”

 

Rusty nodded, encouraging Linus to continue.

 

“So what I propose is that we use your gift? Power? To revive those dead people, ask them who killed them, and get the money.” Linus said matter-of-factly. “It’s easy money and there’s no risk of being imprisoned.”

Rusty thought it over. It felt a little like being taken advantage of, but depending on his cut he could see himself doing it. It was a little better than the other option, which was continuing doing heists without Danny.

“I’m thinking 60-40.” Rusty said.

“I was thinking of a case by case basis but I guess for now, that’s fine.”  

···

“I know you know Danny,” Rusty yelled as he stormed into Danny’s hotel room, only to find it empty. “Fuck.”

Linus walked around the room, looking for Danny.

“Save it Linus, he’s not here.” Rusty rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache. “Of course he’s not here, I ask him to do one thing and he doesn’t pay any attention, because he’s Danny Ocean and he does what he wants no matter what other people think or feel.”

“Is that so?” 

Rusty turned around to look at Danny standing at the door.

“Yes. It is true. You know who killed you, you just don’t want to share with the class.” Rusty said, pointing at Danny accusingly.

“I was just buying some time Rusty I didn’t know how to say it-” Danny started to explain his reasons for staying silent but Rusty wasn’t feeling inclined to listen.

“It’s very easy actually, you stand up and say hey, X was the the one killed me, we can go tell the police now and collect the money.” Rusty said, his voice deadly calm, as it usually got when he was angry. 

Danny looked away from Rusty before speaking. “I didn’t want to tell you because it was Bank. Remember Bank? It was him, he was the one that, killed me. I said he wasn’t going to kill me but he did.” It felt good to say out loud even if he still felt a burning shame as he said it. “The last thing I told you was that I was going to be fine and I was but then… I don’t even know how he did it, the last thing I remember was getting a drink and then, nothing. Then of course, you brought me back and now I’m here but, that feeling of nothing and shame of being defeated… I couldn’t tell you Rusty, I needed time.”

Rusty sighed, never before had he wanted to touch Danny more, to comfort him, but he couldn’t. He looked at Linus and motioned him to comfort Danny. Linus awkwardly hugged Danny and Rusty rolled his eyes.

“That’s from me.” Rusty grumbled.

“All is forgiven then, I hope.” Danny awkwardly patted Linus’s back.

“As long as we get paid, yes.”


	2. the ground they walk on and the stories they refuse to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt and shame follows Rusty after he uses his gift to bring Danny back but he still doesn't regret it. Maybe he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied here I am again

A newspaper slammed down on the table, nearly touching the chocolate cake Rusty had decided to have for breakfast.

“What the hell is this Linus?“ Rusty moved his food and picked up the newspaper. “Do you want to ruin my breakfast.”

“Just read it Rusty.” Linus shoved himself into the booth. “Sorry Danny.”

Danny grunted and scooted over. “What’s this about Linus?”

“What am I supposed to be reading Linus? This is just an article on password safety.”

“Flip the page asshole.” Linus retorted. 

“Still nothing.” Rusty said. 

“Let me see that.” Linus snatched the newspaper from him and flipped it around a few times before finding the section he wanted. “Here, read that.”

Rusty sighed and took the paper back. “What’s so important about an ad for a hair salon?”

Linus glared at Rusty. “This is serious, just read it.”

“Alright, alright.” Rusty cleared his voice. “Last week Samuel Johnson was found dead in his funeral home’s office. He…. he is survived by his sister Samantha, who still hasn’t ruled out foul play due to her brother’s involvement in the loss of several heirlooms that belonged to the deceased and their families.” Rusty put down the paper and sighed.

“Now do you see why this is important?”

“Come on Linus it’s not like he killed the guy personally, he died of unnaturally, natural causes.” Danny reasoned.

“I did kill him Danny.The second I let you live I became responsible for his death.” Rusty’s voice was hoarse with shock.

“There’s nothing you can do about it now, he’s dead and…. Well that’s it.” Danny reached out and took Linus’ hand. 

Linus sighed and repeated the affection to Rusty. “Listen it gets worse Rusty. After I read this I got a call from Sam’s sister.”

“What did she want?” 

“She wants us to investigate his death. She’s convinced it was a murder because of the death threats he got.”

Rusty sighed. The last thing he wanted was to go back to the funeral home but there was no other choice. “When does she want us there?”

“Today. Right now, we’re going right now.”

“Right now?” Rusty said. “Like now?”

“Yeah,” Linus nodded. “Was that not clear?”

“No, no it wasn’t.” Rusty rubbed his temples. “Jesus christ Linus you should have led with that.”

“Sorry Rus, but, we gotta go.”

“Fine.” Rusty put some cash on the table. “Let’s go.”

**···**

“I don’t have to press the intercom button if I want to talk right?” Danny asked.

“No Danny I can hear you just fine.” It had been the third time they had this conversation. “I just couldn’t figure out how to remove it.”

“Good because you just missed the exit.” 

“Thanks Danny. You couldn’t have said that earlier.” Rusty swerved to take the next exit and Danny hit his head on the glass that divided them.

“I wasn’t aware of it earlier. Jesus Rus, drive carefully.”

**···**

“Oh thank god you’re here.” Sarah said as she hugged Linus and Rusty. “And who is this Rusty?”

“We, uh, have a new business partner,” Rusty grinned.

“It’s nice to meet you?” She extended her hand towards Danny.

“Danny,” he supplied, shaking her hand. it’s Danny and it’s nice to meet you too.” 

She smiled, something that Rusty found unnatural for a woman who just lost a brother she was close with. If he hadn’t been the reason behind Samuel’s death he would have most likely thought of Sarah as the prime suspect.

“So Sarah, why do you think it was murder?” Rusty asked.

“Well, before his… untimely death, he received a lot of death threats. Because of the scandal.”

“I mean your brother stole hundreds of precious heirlooms, I assume people weren't going to be happy about that. I mean, who would?” Linus chuckled awkwardly. 

“That’s my brother you’re talking about Linus.” Sarah snapped. “I just want to find out if he was murdered, and find the heirlooms, then I can give them back, and everything can be ok again.”

“I’m very sorry about that, Linus is just an insensitive asshole,” He held up his hands to imply surrender. “We just want the same thing you do.”

Rusty turned to Linus. “Apologize asshole.”

Linus looked away from them. “I’m sorry Sarah.”

“There we go!” Rusty grinned. “Can we see your brother? There might be some…. clues we can get, or see.”

“Of course! Right this way.” Sarah smiled, guiding them to the viewing room, ever the hostess.

“I’ll let you do your work alone.” She said, closing the door on her way out. 

“Alright,” Rusty said. “Who’s gonna crack open this coffin?”

Linus cracked his knuckles before opening the coffin. “What do we have here?”

“Is that my ring?” Danny looked down at his ringless hand. “Motherfucker, I thought I lost it, being dead and all I figured well it might have fallen off but all this he had it. And he was going to be buried with it! Well not anymore.” He removed the ring from the dead man’s finger and placed it back onto his own.

“Did you just put that ring on your finger?” Linus asked. “Gross.”

“It was my ring first. It still is my ring. It never stopped being my ring.” Danny murmured.

Rusty rolled his eyes. “Move out the way, it’s my turn.” He touched Samuel’s hand. 

“Where am I? What’s going on?” He sat up and looked around. “Am I dead? Is this heaven?” He faced Rusty. “Are you dead too?”

Rusty smiled. “Yeah, we’re all dead. And in order for you to go to heaven, you’re gonna need to answer some questions, but you only got a minute so we have to hurry.” He didn’t give Sam a chance to reply before continuing. “What did you do to the stuff you stole? Where did you hide it?”

“Why are you asking me? Sarah was the one who hid it. I took it, she hid it, that was the deal.” Samuel said indignantly. 

“Alright then, final question, who killed you?” 

“No one I think. I was sitting down in the other room and then the next thing I know there was nothing and now I’m here.”

Rusty looked at Danny who shrugged in response.

“Do you think I can go to heaven-” Rusty tapped his hand again and Samuel was not given the opportunity to finish his sentence.  

“So what do we think?” Rusty closed the coffin and leaned on it.

“We confront Sarah-”

“Or, we go along with what whatever Sarah’s planning,” Linus said, interrupting Danny. “And when the time is right, and when we figure out her whole scheme, then we can act.”

“I say we go with Linus’ idea, then we can be sure that Sarah’s actually involved and that Sam isn’t lying.” Rusty said.

“You really think this Sam would that? Just lie?” Danny asked sarcastically. “The same guy who robbed the dead? Lie?”

“Listen, you didn’t know Sam like we did.” Rusty said pointedly.

“I’m sure the thief was an honest man.” Danny shot back.

“I can tell you from experience that sometimes they are.” Rusty glared.

“So, are we going with my plan or what?” Linus asked, hoping to break the awkward tension.

“Yes Linus. Let’s go find Sarah.” Rusty walked out of the room without waiting for Linus or Danny.

**···**

“So we have to read all of these?” Danny asked. “Like all of them?”

Rusty groaned. “Yes Danny, all of them. Every single one of these letters has to be read by one of us."

“I’m just saying it’s a lot of letters,” Danny said, picking one of them up and turning it over. “This one’s two whole pages. How mad do you have to be to write two whole pages?”

Rusty picked up a letter. “This is our pool  of suspects, anyone of these people could be after Sarah.”

“Well we could avoided reading these if we had just talked to Sarah,” Danny said.

“‘I’m going to need another coffee if you’re going to keep complaining.”

Three hours, ten minutes, and twenty seconds later the three of them had finally finished reading the letters Sarah had given them.

“So now what?” Danny asked.

“We confront Sarah.” Rusty replied. “We tell her we know she was in on it and that her best option is to just give everything back before any of these people decide to act on their words.”

“We really could just avoided these letters by just, talking to her in the first place.”

Rusty groaned. “Meet me in car, I’m done hearing you complain. Oh, and wake up Linus, leaving him there is just rude.”

**···**

“It’s locked.” Linus tried once again to force the door open but it wouldn’t budge.

“What do you mean it’s locked?” Rusty shoved Linus to the side and tried to open the door, only to fail.

“How are we going to get in now?” Linus asked.

Rusty walked around the building, looking for a way to get in, until he came across a small window that led to the basement. He popped it open and looked inside. 

“Hey guys,” Rusty stood up and yelled over to Linus and Danny. “We can get in through here.”

“That’s kinda small don’t you think?” Danny observed. 

“I’ve seen smaller,” Rusty said. “We’ll be fine.” Rusty took another look inside before jumping in through the open window.

Linus looked down at Rusty. “Are you ok? How’s the fall?”

“It’s fine Linus, get down here.” Rusty walked around the basement, he leaned on one of the tables to regain his balance, not realizing that the basement was where the funeral home kept bodies.

“Why is there a sheet on my head?” 

Rusty turned around and screamed. He quickly touched the man again and the body feel back onto the table. Deciding that it would be better to leave the basement than risk another interaction with the dead he speed through the basement, glad to emerge into the funeral home’s lobby.

Not feeling like waiting for Danny or Linus to catch up, Rusty made his way to Sarah’s office. The door was unlocked so he invited himself into the office. He saw her sitting at her desk with her head down. He taps her shoulder and she jolts awake.

“You’re not him, where did he go?” Sarah asks, looking around frantically.

“Woah, woah, who are you looking for?” Rusty was confused. 

Sarah sat up, revealing what looked bullet wound in her stomach. 

“Who killed you Sarah?” Rusty got closer to her. 

“It was Frank Livingston, he just walked in and shot me as he demanded that I give back-”

“So you were you involved with the stolen heirlooms?” He was running out of time.

“Minorly. I mean I hid them so I guess I knew a bit-”

“Where are they now?”

“Hidden. Somewhere in the building but-”

He couldn’t risk it. “Alright thank you for your time.” He put his hand on her head and she slumped back down into her desk.

He left the office in a hurry to find Danny and Linus. He walked carefully though, to avoid any mishaps that could send Danny the same way he just sent Sarah.

“Hey Rusty we were looking for you-” Linus started to talk but Rusty cut him off.

“Sarah’s dead, it was Livingston. The heirlooms are somewhere in this building. But also we gotta go.” Rusty explained.

“Why are we going?” Danny asked. “We could find the heirlooms-”

“Danny this is a crime scene,” Rusty replied exasperated. “Do you want to be caught at a crime scene?”

“Not really but-”

“Then we’re gonna go and when they say 100,000 dollars to whoever finds out who murdered Sarah we show up and say Frank Livingston, so let’s go.” Rusty said. 

They walked back down to the basement. The window was still open and Rusty walked toward it. He stood in front of it, trying to figure out how to climb through it.

“Linus, if you help me out here, then I think that we can get out of here just fine…” Rusty trailed off when he realized no one was listening to him. “What’s so great about that curtain Danny?”

“Nothing yet,” Danny murmured. He yanked at the curtain until it came down, revealing the heirlooms laid out on a table behind the curtain. “But now, this is a pretty fine table don’t you think?” 

Danny inspected the table. “See, Frank Livingston’s fancy watch is missing. He totally did it.”

“We already knew that Danny.” Rusty said impatiently from the window.

“Yeah but what if the police figures it out? We don’t get paid.” 

“That’s something we can worry about later, now Linus come over here and help me, Danny… keep looking at those heirlooms.”

**···**

Just like Rusty predicted a day later the news announced the death of Sarah and the closing of the funeral home, along with the announcement of a hundred thousand dollar reward for anyone who found/had information about the murderer. So Rusty, Linus, and Danny drove to the police station to turn in their information.

“So your saying that one Frank Livingston killed Sarah Johnson and that Samuel Johnson died of natural causes,” the detective repeated what Rusty told her.

“Yes.”

“And how do the three of you know this?”

“We’re private investigators.” Rusty replied.

“The three of you?” the detective asked in disbelief.

“The three of us.”

“Ah, well, if it’s true and we arrest Frank Livingston you’ll get your money. Where can we contact you?”

Rusty gave her their address and they left with a promise of being followed up with in a week. After this case, Rusty felt confident that he would be able to deal with his Danny related issues well.

**···**

Living with Danny was difficult to say the least. There were certain precautions that they took in order for Rusty and Danny to avoid touching. It would have been easier (not to mention less risky) for Danny to live with someone else and it was something that Linus had offered, but Rusty had been quick to deny for Danny. Rusty was okay with the risk, most days.

They didn’t talk about it, why would they? They both desperately wanted to pretend it didn’t happen. Danny because he was ashamed, and Rusty because he was worried but didn’t want to seem it.  

Rusty had made some changes to the apartment. Two couches, two beds, he had remodeled the kitchen to be spacier, there would be no space based accidents on his watch. He had suggested to Danny that he wear a bell at home but Danny had shot that idea down quickly. He thought it was “dehumanizing”. Whatever.

Rusty sat on his couch and Danny sat across from him on his. They were separated by a coffee table and a myriad of unspoken feelings that lay between them. 

They sat there in silence. Rusty assumed that they were no longer together-together and that they were just friends. He still loved Danny but he felt like there was no way for them to become romantically entangled again, there were some risks he wasn’t willing to take.  

Danny, just mere feet in front of him, wondered the same thing. He assumed that at the moment they were just close friends like they had been before, but he also believed that there was a possibility to rekindle their previous romantic relationship. It was a bit presumptuous of him to think that but it was a goal he thought he could accomplish. 

Neither of them was willing to start a conversation about it, preferring to keep quiet and in that silence, assume they were on the same page. 


	3. the calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved feelings and emotions lead to a rise in tension between Rusty and Danny. A tension, they both choose to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trapped in a labyrinth of my own design.

The facts were these: after 2 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, and 6 hours the novelty of detective work had worn off for Danny and he longed to return to a life of thievery, heists, cons, and crime. However Rusty had no desire to return to such lifestyle after 5 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days of making a comfortable (and legal) living out of being a private detective. He had gotten comfortable with using his “gift” to revive the dead for a minute to solve crimes. To him it was a win-win situation, he got money and the families got closure about their loved ones. Danny wasn’t ready to disrupt Rusty’s new lifestyle just yet, he was waiting for the right opportunity to remind Rusty of the thrill of the heist. An opportunity that was very close to arriving.

**···**

Linus Caldwell was sitting in his office, enjoying a quiet meal and free time from being Danny and Rusty’s affection-proxy when there was a knock on his office door, cutting the time short and effectively bringing him back to reality. The woman at the door was the daughter of the chef at a successful restaurant that Linus frequented. Linus had mentioned to her his dabbling in detective work and she had come to request those services.

The facts were these: Sabrina’s mother had died in a tragic accident, leaving her alone with her father. Her father, Francis was a semi-successful chef at the time who dreamed of opening his own restaurant. Something that would remain a dream as Francis had been murdered. The police had ruled his death as a kitchen accident, something that Sabrina disagreed with given the circumstances. She had suspected that the reason her father was unable to open his own restaurant was a gambling issue but she was never able to make sure of that. She was sure, however, that his death was in no way accidental, something that Linus agreed with.

She told Linus that her father usually went to restaurant a few blocks away which was owned by a friend at night where she suspected he went to gamble. She gave him the address and Linus promised to find her father’s murderer. Before calling Rusty and Danny about their new job he decided to check out the restaurant. It was on the way.

He was interested less in investigating and more in trying some of the delicious food that was made at the restaurant, but found himself having both and more.

**···**

“What’s the case Linus?” Rusty asked, curious.

As Linus relayed the details of the case, Rusty and Danny’s thoughts turned away from the murder and details of what the case could do for them. For Danny, gambling and underground casinos reminded him of his past life of cons and heists and thus, the case rendered itself the perfect opportunity to turn Rusty back into the lifestyle he sorely missed. As for Rusty, he thought of it as a risky enough case with enough call back to the past to fully cement Danny’s interest into staying in detective work. Different ideas for two men listening to the same story.

“And you’ll never guess who I ran into Rusty,” Linus grinned.

“Who?” Rusty was uninterested but he humored Linus. 

“Vanessa Von Baron.” Linus smiled, completely smitten. Rusty recalled Vanessa, a suspect-turned-innocent-turned-lover (for Linus) of a former, earlier case. 

“Vanessa Von who?” Danny asked.

“She was a suspect-turned-innocent-turned-lover,” Rusty said.  “For Linus I mean, I was never her lover.” He clarified.

“Ah.” Danny said. “And what about her?”

“I ran into her,” Linus replied, excitedly. “I mean, she’s in on it, the gambling.”

“Did you see her gamble?” 

“No, but she was there and I just know it. Also their food really is as good as they say.”.” Linus said.

“You had some? I thought you were investigating.” 

Linus blushed. “She was in a sharing mood.”

“And why is this relevant?” Danny interrupted, annoyed that he didn’t understand the conversation topic at hand.

“It’s not relevant really. All of this was leading to say we have to the morgue and then the restaurant. They won’t be gambling during the day, probably, maybe, so it’s mainly just looking at the place.” Linus said, getting back on track.

“What are we waiting for then?”

**···**

Linus handed the mortician a wad of cash and they walk into the morgue to find the body of one Francis Frankford.

Rusty pulled back the sheet covering his body and took a look at his face before cringing. It certainly didn’t look like an exploding oven was the most painless way to die. He set his watch and tapped the dead man’s hand. Francis sat up with a jolt and looked around the morgue in a panic

“Are you Francis Frankford?” Rusty asked, trying to calm him down.

“Why are you here? Why am I here?” Francis tried to get up but slipped. “I wasn’t supposed to lose, please.”

“Lose?” Rusty was confused and time was running out.

Francis made a move to leave and Rusty quickly reached out to touch his hand again. Francis fell back into the table, no longer undead but regular old dead.

“Well that was a complete waste of time,” Danny grumbled as they left the morgue.

“A minute isn’t enough time for some people but we learned something Danny,” Rusty said. “He was definitely gambling and he recently lost a bet which led to his death.”

They arrived at the restaurant. It was very nice with a high class air to it, which surprised Rusty. He supposed that he shouldn’t have been surprised, he had been to nicer underground casinos, but he blamed Linus for describing it as a shady environment, despite the fact that he should have also known better. They walked around the restaurant looking for any signs of illegal gambling. 

To the normal patron it would seem like a regular group of people enjoying a meal but looking closely it was a rather strange way to be eating as a group. Rusty was impressed they would be so bold as to gamble in the middle of the day and the trio hid behind some curtains in the perfect position to spy on the gamblers.

“Is that Vanessa?” Rusty asked.

“Yeah.” Linus whispered back.

Rusty pulled Linus away from the curtain. “They’re gambling. It’s smart, using the food as cards.” Rusty grinned, the case was as good as solved in his eyes. “We should have thought of that. Listen, Linus you have to talk to Vanessa. She likes you she might give you information on their system. You think you can do that?”

Linus nodded although he was unsure of his ability to get results where Vanessa Von Baron was concerned. 

So Rusty and Danny left Linus to retrieve information from a woman he had a brief fling with the notion that they were confident in his abilities. A notion, that as Linus looked at Vanessa play food-poker, he wondered might be undeserved. 

The game ended, with what Linus understood from watching, with Vanessa as the winner and as she left the restaurant he hurried to catch up with her. Once he did he invited her to go to his office with him. She could sense an ulterior motive but decided she had nothing to lose and went with him. She was curious as to what he wanted and was slightly disappointed when it ended up being information on the restaurant and the people she played with and not rekindling their love affair. Nevertheless she decided to help him out.

“What can you tell me about the men you play with?” Linus asked handing her some photos.

“That’s Chairman. He’s a gangster and pays off the manager and keeps everything under control. That's Magnus he'll do anything for anyone for a couple of dollars Alexl is a thief and a con man. Alex killed his brother-in-law got off on a technicality and Steve Works in it.” She replied as she flipped through through the photos they were they are all very dangerous men that take gambling very very seriously. She handed him back his pictures

The beginnings of a plan began to form in Linus’ head as he asked. her more questions about the inner workings of their system

**···**

When is explained his plan to Rusty and Danny who  who mostly agreed with it. Linus was hired as a waiter at the restaurant. His hiring served two purposes: Gathering of information and added closings for the delicious food they served. But most important  what's the information he gathered.

As he entered the kitchen on his second day of work he opened the door to another dead body. Linus frantically called Rusty and Danny, as he was not accustomed to encountering dead bodies in his normal everyday life. Despite his job as a private detective, Rusty was better equipped to deal with the dead. They showed up 10 minutes later and Linus ushered them into the kitchen, still quite panicked.

“So he was killed the same way Francis was?” Rusty asked. “ Why?”

“Maybe they just really wanted a new oven,”  Danny suggested.

“Or,” Linus said. “Maybe he knew something he wasn't supposed to, which is more likely.”

“If you say so.” Danny grumbled.

As it turned out neither of them was correct for when Rusty tapped the dead Busboy’s hand it turned out he wasn't actually a busboy. Tom was actually an insurance claim investigator there trying to figure out if there was something suspicious about Francis Frankford's death that the insurance company could use to avoid paying the claim. 

“If your insurance investigator what are you doing you're working as a busboy?” Rusty asked.

“I'm investigating a claim.  The day before he died Francis Frankford took out a $200,000 life insurance policy.” Tom the insurance claim investigator responded.

“Who was the beneficiary?” Danny asked. 

“His daughter Sabrina.”  Tom replied.

With that the man's minute was up. Rusty tapped his arm again and Tom fell back down to the kitchen floor.

**···**

“You think my father left me money?” Sabrina asked incredulously.

“Yeah, you were his beneficiary.” Linus said. “ You had to be the one to get the money right?”

Sabrina fiddled with the ring on her finger, drawing Linus’ attention toward it.

“You're engaged?” Linus asked. “ To who?"

“Chairman's cousin, Rufus.” She grimaced. 

“Doesn't sound like a happy engagement.”  Linus commented.

Sabrina scoffed. “Hey got that right. My father bet my hand in the game of poker with the Chairman. He lost so now I marry his cousin I'm absolutely thrilled.”

“Why didn't you tell me this earlier?”  Linus exclaimed.

“Chairman keeps an eye out on me. I had to wait. I hope that you have all  the information you need to figure out who killed my father now.” Sabrina said.

“ I think we have it now.”

**···**

“We’re moving the plan up. Come tonight.” Linus said to Rusty on the phone.

“Alright we'll be there.” Rusty replied.

It was closing time one last and Danny arrived. They gave the waitress the password and sauntered in confidently.

“Is this seat open?” Danny asked Chairman.

“No, the game is full”  was his curt reply.

Danny whisper to the chairman. “You see that man over there? He's got deep pockets and no skills. He's a grade-A fish. I brought him here so we could pick him clean.”

Chairman grinned. “ Rufus, Axel,  why don't you two sit this one out?” 

Rufus and Axel got up and left the two spaces they used to occupy open for Rusty and Danny,  who took a seat in their place.

“Do you have enough for the buy-in?” Chairman asked.

“It's not a problem,” Rusty said, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to the cashier like it was no problem. Danny followed suit and the game had begun.

it was poker with a few differences, the difference is all being food-related. the plan is going smoothly, Chairman's bodyguards have been locked in the bathroom by Linus subtly at the game’s halfway point.

Danny and Rusty asked minorly intrusive questions about Francis, trying to get information from the Chairman.

“If the Chairman was done with Francis,” Rusty whispered. “Then who was he betting with?”

“If he wanted his daughter's hand back, who else would bet with him?” Danny whispered back. 

“Rufus. He must have bet with Rufus then. he was the only person who would care about having or losing Sabrina's hand marriage.”  Rusty said, keeping his voice down.

“He got the life insurance is part of the bet he lost. When he died Sabrina would got the money and  if Rufus was married to Sabrina the money was as good as his.” Danny concluded.

“Except Francis  didn't count on Rufus wanting the money now.  Rufus was the one who killed Francis.” rusty said. “ It's kind of clever.”

“Not really if we were able to figure it out,”  Danny said.

“What's with the whispering?”  Chairman asked. “Show us your cards.”

Rusty and Danny removed the lids. The waitress looked around and read everyone's cards, declaring Danny is as the winning hand. As Danny movd to collect his winnings Rufus burst inside and held a gun to Danny's head. The jig was up and the three of them were tied up as Chairman decided what to do with them

With the bodyguards, now released from the confines of the bathroom, chairman and the rest would would talk freely without worry of their escape. In that moment, as the boys considered their options, Vanessa Von Baron arrived for the poker game. A little late and her dog in hand for luck, she entered the restaurant and walked into the hostage scene.

“ Linus!” she exclaimed, sort of shocked to see him there.

“ Vanessa!”  Linus replied, less excited.

“I expected for you to call me after last meeting and I was rather disappointed when you didn't.” 

“Well I-”  Linus wasn't sure if she hadn't noticed the fact that they were tied to their chairs or if she was just oblivious for the time being as she gave her small speech.

“No matter,” she said dismissively. “It's clear to me what you want.”

Linus began to talk but they were both interrupted by Rufus.

“Why did no one lock the door?!”

They promptly tied up Vanessa which left them all back where they started. Vanessa's dog began to sniff around Rufus's left pocket which made Rufus nervous.

“Do you have food in your pocket?” Vanessa asked.

“He does!”  Rusty said. “He's cheating!”  Rusty hoped he was right about the type of men the Chairman and the others were. If he was right, they were the type of men who could pardon just about everything except cheating at one of the most sacred things to them: betting.

Rusty’s gamble paid off and inside Rufus’ pocket the Chairman found food. The right food to cheat at a game of poker where the cards have been replaced with food.  Rusty was also right about the type of man the Chairman was. Unable to forgive his cousin for cheating, the bets his cousin had with Francis where rendered null. Chairman released Rusty, Danny, Linus, and Vanessa, apologizing to them for the inconvenience.  Rufus was arrested for the murder of Francis Frankford and the insurance company reluctantly gave the the money from the insurance claim to Sabrina, who shared it with Linus, who shared it with Rusty and Danny. 

Still thrilled with the events that happened  at the restaurant and fueled by his desire to be able to kiss Rusty, Danny jokingly kissed Linus. Linus, somewhat annoyed with being their affection proxy, turned around and kissed Rusty straight on the lips. Rusty and Danny were shocked by the turn of events while Linus grinned mischievously.  It always been his dream to kiss Rusty.

"That was not what I meant when I kissed you Linus.”  Danny sputtered.

“I know. I just wanted to see your reaction maybe now you’ll stop making me your stand in.” Linus said, the goofy grin still on his face.

Rusty touched his lips in shock. “If it makes you feel better Danny, I totally pretended it was you.”

“It does actually,” Danny said indignantly. “I still win Linus.”

“We're even, given the fact that I'm the only one who can actually kiss Rusty.” Linus teased. 

“Haha you’re so funny,” Danny said sarcastically.

The case solved, they each returned to their apartments. The three of them taking in completely different messages from the cases’ events, something that was sure to haunt them in later confrontations.


	4. to resist temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved tensions don't stay unresolved forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello darkness my old friend

Rusty stood at the counter enjoying some afternoon takeout while Danny sat on the couch watching television. The apartment was silent, except for the sound of the television, which was not uncommon for Rusty and Danny. They enjoyed that comfortable silence, a sign of their rhythm and immense comfort with each other. It was a rhythm and comfort that Danny was prepared to interrupt in more ways than one. 

“Didn’t yesterday’s case remind you of our old life?” Danny asked casually, like he hadn’t been thinking of that at all during the last 24 hours.

Rusty coughed. “In a way,” he replied cautiously. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you ever just…. want to go back to that Rus?” Danny asked wistfully. 

“I don’t know Danny,” Rusty said. “Maybe, not really.”

“Why not?” Danny pressed on, oblivious to Rusty’s uncomfort. “Come on Rusty. We used to make fun of guys who said they left because-”

“Because they always came back.” Rusty said, frustrated. “I know, I know.”

“Exactly,” Danny felt successful. “It’s time to go back Rusty. We’ve been gone long enough.”

He made it sound like Rusty had taken an extended vacation instead of a conscious decision to start a new life. In the beginning, Rusty had thought of it as a vacation, a way to get some cash while he looked for new people to work heists with, and he did, for awhile. After some time Rusty started doing less heists and more cases, eventually cutting ties his professional ties with his colleagues, although they remained friends. He had, before, done heists without Danny but he had always known what Danny was thinking or when he was coming back. Even then, he hadn’t done a lot of them, eventually finding a lower-risk “job” he could use his skills in. Rusty tried to find a way to explain all of this to Danny but he couldn't find the words.

Rusty looked into Danny’s eyes and he felt the pull of attraction and danger but he knew from experience that it wouldn’t last. They’d do a job, lie low for a couple years, pull another one and the cycle would repeat. It was a cheap thrill. A long-term cheap thrill that had taken him five years to stop desiring but one that Danny apparently couldn’t live without.

“Come on Danny,” he finally said. “This is the perfect thing for a couple of guys like us to being doing. We use the skills we gathered in our previous line of work and then I get to include my added bonus one. We make a fine living and it’s not illegal. How is that not enough for you Danny? What kind of stakes do you need?”

“How is this enough for you?” Danny countered. “The Rusty I knew would never have settled for this.”

“People change Danny,” Rusty replied, his voice cold as steel. “Five years was a long time for me to think about things. And maybe now that the world thinks your dead, you should take the time to think about things too.” Rusty walked into the kitchen, silent. The conversation was over and Danny began to regret his words.

Danny wondered how he fit in Rusty’s new world, if he fit in at all. He didn’t want their relationship to change more than it already had. He wanted it all to go back to the way it was, but he doubted that was possible. Danny wasn’t sure what he wanted, the last five years had been a whirlwind on instability as he jumped from town to town, from job to job. It had been the complete opposite of Rusty’s years.

Danny sighed, he couldn’t take Rusty’s cold silence and left the apartment. “I’ll be back, or whatever.”

Danny sighed and stared at the door, hoping that Rusty would walk out and follow him but he had no such luck. He didn’t want to seem desperate, there went his pride again, so he resisted the urge to walk in again.

**···**

A week later Danny got a call from Linus.

“Have you heard from Rusty?” Linus said.

“No, I’ve been staying with you the last week, how would I know where Rusty is? Why are you calling me anyways?”

“I found a case but I can’t find Rusty and I need Rusty to solve the case,” Linus explained.

“Well did you call him?” Danny asked.

“Yeah.”

Danny sighed. “Did you go by the apartment?”

“Yes,” Linus groaned. “He wasn’t there and it’s vital we solve this case.”

“Yeah well I can’t help you, haven’t seen him in a week.” 

“Just try, Danny. You know him better than anyone else” 

Linus hung up and Danny put his phone away. He hadn’t planned on going out but he could at least try to look for Rusty. He walked out into the cold and asked around for a man about yea-tall with rust colored hair. Danny eventually found him at a bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow. 

“Don’t you think you should take a break right there?” Danny asked. He sat down on the stool next to Rusty’s. His hands gloved, he was able to carefully remove the glass from Rusty’s hand and a take a sip from it himself. 

Rusty scoffed and ordered another drink in retaliation. “What are you doing here Danny?” 

“Same as you, just having a drink.” Danny shrugged, finishing Rusty’s drink before ordering one for himself.

“What’s wrong Rusty?” Danny asked despite having a perfectly good idea about what was wrong.

“What’s wrong he asks,” Rusty mocked. “What’s wrong, there’s a lot of things wrong Danny.”

“Yeah like what?” Danny continued to ask wanting to hear him.

“Danny, why are you here? Why did you stay? What-what do you want from all this?” He asked. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m here because you brought me back and I stayed, well, I stayed because I have feelings for you Rusty. I don’t want anything in particular, you already gave me everything I could possibly need.” Danny said softly.

“You have feelings for me what does that mean…” Rusty mumbled. “Danny I just want to know why you’re so insistent on going back to pulling jobs… Can’t you be happy doing anything else?”

Rusty’s words struck him, and it was Danny’s turn to be at a loss for words. He looked around the bar and saw people talking, laughing, living their best lives (or Danny could only assume). He listened to the music in the background, hoping for a clue as to what to say. Could he be happy doing something else? He didn’t know, he’d never tried. Or rather. He’d never put in much effort to trying. He had never tried to really stick with, always going back to it whenever an opportunity presented itself and then going back to Tess with an apologetic look. Like he had “accidentally” robbed a casino when he knew he could have tried, he could have put even the smallest effort to stay and get out. Maybe he was scared of settling down and living an ordinary life and if that was the case, Rusty was offering him the next best thing. Maybe, just maybe, it was time for Danny to put in that extra effort and really be happy doing something else. He looked into Rusty’s eyes and he thought that maybe he did have all he needed. That sometimes it is better to resist temptation.

“Hellooo, Danny you there?” Rusty said, waving his hands in front of Danny’s face.

“Yeah, I was just… thinking,” Danny said offhandedly.

“About what?”

“Your question what else?” Danny said.

“Oh, right. What’s your answer then?”

“I’m not sure… but I think your right. I want to try Rusty, I really do. It’s easier since everyone thinks I’m dead so it’s not like they’re going to reach out to me.” Danny sighs. “I think it’s finally time to retire to the world of private detective-ing.”

Rusty grinned. “Thank you Danny.”

“Can we go home now?”

“Sure.”

Rusty, forgetting himself, leaned in, as if to kiss Danny, who expertly moved away. Danny oh-so-wanted to kiss Rusty but he also oh-so-wanted to be alive.

“No touching,”

“Oh, that’s right. Sorry."

**···**

“Here. For your headache.”

Danny shoved a glass of water and an aspirin in Rusty’s face.

“Put it on the counter.” Rusty whispered. His head was indeed pounding and he was sure he had never felt worse. “God I’m sure I’ve never felt worse.”

Danny chuckled. “You sure?”

Rusty rubbed his temples, trying to alleviate the headache in anyway he could. “I’m sure.”

“Including-”

“Including that night. Believe me, there’s nothing worse than what I’m experiencing right now.” 

They laughed and it was like their argument and Rusty’s drunken questions hadn’t happen. Danny was read to move on from that but Rusty had to ask.

“Did I try to kiss you last night?”

Danny blanked and it took awhile for him to respond. “Yes, but fortunately I noticed. I’m still here.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Oh it’s ok Rusty, If it helps, I really wish you could kiss me.”

“It does,” Rusty grinned. “Too bad about the whole dying thing.”

“Yeah, sure wish there was a way around that.” Danny shot Rusty a sly grin, his eyes twinkling mischievously and Rusty had never felt more in love. 

“What’s the plan Danny?” Rusty asked.   
“Who says there is one?”   



	5. to give in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacations never go right, at least, not for them.

The facts were these: Linus had been wandering around the hotel by himself and in this wandering he had noticed a slightly opened door that called to him. Inside that room he discovered the dead body of one Isabella Bowers. Linus, still not one for dead bodies, called Rusty and gave him directions to the location of the body.

“Jesus Linus we’re on vacation, why do you always have to find a dead body?” Rusty sighed.

“Do you think I want to find dead bodies? They find me.” Linus said.

“This is a mysterious, staff only supply closet. You’re telling me this found you?” Rusty asked in disbelief.

“The door was slightly open what was I supposed to do?” Linus explained.

“Not walk in. It’s a staff only, slightly open, door. It’s not meant for you.” Rusty retorted. “Now move over I gotta touch the uh, dead girl over here.”

Linus scoots away from the dead girl, relieved.

“And close the door won’t you?”

Once the door was closed Rusty felt free to tap the dead young woman’s forehead. Her eyes blinked open and her half-lidded eyes looked into Rusty’s.

“Have you seen my husband?”

“Uh, no.” Rusty replied. “Why? Is he important?”

“I could’ve sworn he tried to kill me,” She whispered. “He handed me a drink and then I just, passed out. Guess he failed then.” She smirked and reached into her jacket pocket. “He took my cigarettes! Damn him.”

“What does your husband look like Miss?” Rusty asked. The minute was almost up and he needed more information.

“Isabelle. We came here for a nice couples vacation, to try to meet more couple you know. I don’t want to just hang out with my sister and my single friends. I figured it’s good for us. Then he tries to kill me. Go figure.” 

Rusty looked at his watch. “But what does he look like?” he asked impatiently.

“An asshole."

There was no time to debate it as Mrs. Isabelle Bower’s minute was up and she was back to being dead.

“So here’s the plan Linus. You get the cops while I go ask the concierge about this supposed couple’s activity package or whatever.” Rusty said. “You got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s go.” Rusty left the supply closet. “Oh, and see if you can talk to Danny as you find the police.”

“Yeah cause those go hand in hand,” Linus said under his breath.

“Let’s just go alright."

****·· **·**** **

As it turned out, it was easier to find a dead body than to show one to the police. By the time Linus contacted a detective and they arrived to the body’s location there was no longer a body and as any policeman will tell you, no body, no crime.

Linus, known for his perfect timing, walked into Rusty talking to the concierge.

“That’s my fiancé right there, come over here Frank!” Rusty said, waving at Linus who walked over to him. “Anyways we were hoping to join your couples activities. Do you think that’ll be possible?”

The concierge smiled. “Of course! The package does cost extra-”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Ok then, here is the schedule, please feel welcome to drop into whichever one’s interest you the most!”

“Thank you so much.” Rusty took the schedule and they walked away.

“Did you show the cops the body?” Rusty asked, unwrapping a lollipop he got at the concierge desk as they walked over to the elevators.

“Couldn’t. There was no body to show when they got there. He must have moved it.”

Rusty groaned. “That means we really have to go to these couple activities, whatever they are, and look for an asshole who's there by himself.”

“Sounds easy,” Linus grinned.

“It’s usually harder than it sounds. Besides we still have to tell Danny.”

···

“I don’t like this.” Danny grumbled.

“Why? What’s not to like?” Rusty smiled, knowing exactly what Danny didn’t like,

“This is supposed to a vacation, why do we have to solve every murder we stumbled across?” Danny exclaimed.

“Hey, do you remember Belize?  Wasn’t that also supposed to be a vacation?” Rusty asked.

“Yes but that was-”

“Consider this my revenge then.” Rusty replied. “Now do we all know what the plan is?”

“I still don’t like it,” Danny said.

“I think it’s great.” Linus chimed in.

“Well of course you would. It all turns out great for you.” Danny glared at Linus.

“Alright now get out of here Danny.” Rusty winked. “We have a murder to solve.”

···

There was a knock at the door late at night and Rusty, ever so reluctantly, opened it to see Danny at the door.

“Fake marriage really?” Danny said, annoyance in his voice. “With Linus of all people?” He walked inside and opened the bottle of wine he brought with him.

“Come on in Danny, make yourself at home! Yes, of course we can talk about this,” Rusty said under his breath as he closed the door.

“Fake marriages are amateur hour Rusty, but besides that, why Linus?”

“Because he was the only one available,” Rusty replied dryly. “It’s just a couple days. We have a suspect lined up, It’s just Linus.”

“You can touch Linus, what if you decide you want that instead?”

Rusty laughed. “Do you really think Linus is any competition for you?”

“Not really.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about. And this is a fake engagement, give me a little credit.”

Danny sighed and finished his drink. “You can keep the bottle.”

“How generous.” Rusty leaned on the counter. “I really wish I could kiss you.”

Danny grinned mischievously. “Maybe there’s a way for us to kiss.”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s a surprise.” Danny said cheekily. “Have a good night with your fiancé Rusty.” 

Danny left the suite and Rusty sighed, pouring himself a drink. 

···

“Why’s breakfast so early? It’s 8 a.m.” Linus yawned as they looked around for ballroom the breakfast was at. “Who eats this early?”

“Couples like us. Now where is that ballroom?” Rusty said. “Wait, I found it, It’s this one.”

They walked in and took a seat, smiling at the other people in the room.

“No one is here by themselves,” Linus whispered.

“Maybe he’s late.”

“Or, hear me out, maybe he’s not coming. Maybe he’s gone,” Linus whispered back again. “If I just killed my wife, I wouldn’t be making any public appearances.”

“Linus did you kill your wife?” Rusty asked jokingly.

Linus was about to respond when the door to the room opened. At the door, making a dramatic entrance, was a man and at his arm was Isabelle Bowers, the supposed deceased. 

“Sorry we’re late,” the man said, sporting a confident smile. “My wife took forever to get ready, you know how they are.” 

The people in the room laughed as they took a seat next to Rusty and Linus. Rusty, hiding his shock, turned to Isabella. 

“Hey, nice to see you again, Isabella!” Rusty said, as if they where old friends and the circumstances of their only meeting hadn’t been him reviving her for a minute. She didn’t respond. He said her name two more times but it wasn’t until her husband gave her a nudge that she responded to him.

“Hi, do I know you?” She asked, confused look on her face.

There was something off about her. Her mannerisms, voice, and her hair was a shade lighter, and despite having known Isabella for exactly 60 seconds, he was sure that the woman in front of him was not her. “What do you mean you don’t remember me, we had a great time last night!”

“No sorry. Must have been someone who looks like me,” she smiled politely but strained.

“I'm sorry then, didn't mean to confuse you but I could have sworn she was your twin,” Rusty  grinned. “I'm Logan, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella and this is my husband, Felix.”

Rusty shake hands with Felix. “Nice to meet you both this is my husband, Frank.”

They didn't talk for the rest of the first activity, but at the very least, Rusty had a theory. soon the breakfast finished there was an hour break before the next activity so they went up to Danny's room to talk and share ideas.

“How was breakfast?” Danny asked.

“It was okay. Did you find the body, Danny?” Rusty bit into an apple he had saved from breakfast.

“No. There's nobody anywhere in this entire hotel,” Danny said exasperated. “Are we sure she's dead?”

“Well I talked to her so she can't exactly be alive,” Rusty said. “Her body has to be here somewhere,  we just have to find it.”

“Well, I haven't found it yet. Did you find the husband at least?”  Danny asked.

“Yes,” Rusty said. “but he showed up with Isabella.”

“You just said Isabella's dead,”  Danny said.

“She looks like Isabella, but was she Isabella?” Linus pondered out loud.

“I was getting there.  You see, I think the woman he showed up with the look-alike,”  Rusty explained.

“Maybe even a twin,” Linus added.

“But we don't know if Isabella had a twin so you're going to have to go figure out if she did,” Rusty said.

“So what's the plan then?”

“We need to find the body and catch them in a lie but the body is most important because it proves there was actually a murder but we also need to know she had twin as it would greatly help the investigation,” Rusty said.

“Same as earlier then.” Danny said. “I talked to the detective earlier but the hotel think it's ridiculous since there's no body.  but the detective is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. I'll ask her to look into the whole twin thing.” 

“Do you think it will buy us some time, the theory?” Linus asked.

“Maybe,” Danny said. ”But we really need some concrete evidence.”

···

“We need concrete evidence Linus,” Rusty said. “We don’t care about anyone that isn’t Isabella and Felix. The

“I still think we should have gone horseback riding,” Linus said wistfully.

“Horseback riding is not- I wasn’t going to- I don’t go horseback riding. Wine tasting is a dignified art,” Rusty stammered. The truth was he just didn’t like horses but there was no way he was going to tell Linus that. 

“Let’s go then, I’ve never been wine tasting either,” Linus said.

“Wait,” Rusty stopped him. “You’re tie is crooked, let me fix it.” Linus stood still as Rusty straightened out his tie. Rusty flashed him a grin, “Now we can go.”

···

“My great observation is that the wine tastes like wine,” Rusty said, laughing softly at his own joke.

“What he means is that this is a lovely-” Linus went on, listing whatever new wine vocabulary he had picked up from the tour. Rusty couldn’t care less about the wine, he was just glad he was drinking it. Finding a killer was tiring work. He noticed the pair in question by themselves so house dragged Linus away from the group he was currently dazzling to join their subjects.

“I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot this morning,” Rusty said, sounding apologetic. “My husband tells me I can very stubborn when I think I’m right, but you just looked insanely familiar to the woman I spoke to yesterday.”

“It’s no problem,” Not-Isabella replied. “I’m used to it.”

“And why’s that?”

Not-Isabella shrugged, “Reasons and such. But enough of that unpleasantness, why didn’t you two go horseback riding? It was amazing.”

“He doesn’t like horses,” Rusty said, pointing to Linus.

“They have unnaturally long faces, it’s creepy,” Linus said, shuddering a bit. Rusty grinned, it was a nice touch.

“Surely you understand why wine tasting became the more appealing option,” Rusty said. “Plus he’s never been wine tasting, though you probably wouldn’t be able to tell.”

Not-Isabella laughed. “No! He seemed like quite an expert.”

Linus shrugged. “It was a very educational tour.”

“You must be smarter than the rest of us,” Not-Isabella said, giggling.

Felix coughed. Rusty always he forgot Felix was there since he didn’t really talk a lot. Rusty wouldn’t either if he had just killed his wife.

“You always so quiet Felix?” Linus asked jokingly.

Felix smiled but Not-Isabella answered for him. “He doesn’t talk a lot no, I like a quiet man.” They kissed, loving looks exchanged and in the room’s dim lighting they looked like the picture of romance.

Rusty look Linus’ hand and whispered into his ear, “They seem very much in love.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Linus whispered back into the crook of Rusty’s neck. 

“When we spoke with Isabella I didn’t get that true love impression,” Rusty whispered, drinking from his wine glass. “I got more of the fallen-out-of-love-headed-for-divorce impression.”

“That’s not the impression I’m getting now.”

Rusty sighed and looked at the happy couple in front of him, theory growing in his head as wild and unlikely as all other theories. They made some more small talk but learned nothing else that was particularly interesting. The event over they headed back to Danny, hoping he had new information.

“She thought I was crazy but she did it and as it turns out Isabella did have a twin sister named Irene,” Danny said.

“Wait she?”

“Yeah the detective, Detective Vanessa Jackson,” Danny replied.

“Oh, well does she believe us now?”  Rusty asked.

“There’s no body and there’s no motive, Linus, she’s not exactly inclined to believe us,” Danny replied. “Did you guys learn anything new?”

“Not-Isabella and Felix seem like the happy couple now, which furthers my theory that it’s Irene,” Rusty said. “We just need evidence and body and motive.”

“You think that’d be easy to find,” Danny sighed. “Seeing as, you know, crime is usually fond of both.”

“Just look into stuff about the family, maybe financial records and stuff, with the detective alright?”

“What about the body?” Linus interrupted. “I thought it was more important?”

“They’re equally important,” Rusty said. “Finding one lets us find the other.”

“Well, tomorrow we have breakfast and a picnic, isn’t that nice,” Linus smiled.

“Yeah it sounds lovely,” Rusty said. “You think you could get on those financial records and stuff right now Danny?”

“It’s 11 pm.”

“Yeah I told Not-Isabella I was up for having a couple of drinks with her tonight,” Rusty said.

“What’s that have to do with me?” Danny asked.

“It means that we both have the opportunity to work a little later into the night. Now, I don’t know about you but  would really like this murder solved as soon as possible so working a little later isn’t such a bad idea,” Rusty replied. “I’m gonna go have a good time with a murderess, any requests?”

Danny pulled out his phone. “Bring me back a drink.”

···

Rusty laughed as he look a sip of his drink. “I’m absolutely charmed we can be friends Isabella!”

“I just think we get along really well and I do believe this was the point of all those activities,” Not-Isabella smiled and pulled out a cigarette. “Do you have a lighter? I forgot mine.”

“No, I don’t smoke,” Rusty said. “There are some vices my husband doesn’t understand. Or approve of."

“I understand,” She sighed. “Felix hate it when I smoke but I can’t bring myself to stop.” She put the cigarette back into the box, back into the purse. 

She asked him where he worked and he said, “Real estate.” It wasn’t really a lie, he had helped Reuben out with that before so he could answer any questions she might have.

“There’s a lot of money in real estate,” Not-Isabella replied.

“We’ve been especially fortunate this year,” Rusty said. “What are you in?”

“Old money,” She said. “Just going to take over a very successful manufacturing company now that my parents have retired. It’s unfortunate for my sister but I’m confident she’ll figure it all out. She always was the clever one.” She smiled and drank from glass.

“Why’s it bad news for your sister?”

“She gets nothing. Mother and father favored me more. Poor Irene ges left with nothing so she’ll always be dependent on me,” Not-Isabella said with disgust in her voice. “But I’ll always take of her, even if she always betrays me. At least I always win in the end.”

Rusty laughed. “To success then?”

“To success!” She agreed.

It really was a shame she was a murderess as Rusty enjoyed her company. When he asked the secret to her marriage she replied with love and sacrifice. He agreed and they had another drink. She left a little after that but he stayed at the bar for a while more. She lit her cigarette on the way out and Rusty grinned. Not forgetting Danny’s request he ordered a drink to go for Danny before paying his tab and leaving.

···

“Did you find out anything new?” Danny asked, taking his drink from Rusty.

“I think I might have found a motive, what about you?”

“No progress on the body but some on the motive,” Danny replied. 

“Nice to see we’re on the same page, where’s Linus?”

“Asleep. What did you learn?”

“Not-Isabella, henceforth referred to as Irene, wasn’t set to receive anything out of her parent’s retirement, not even control over her own trust fund, meaning she would have to remain dependent on Isabella forever. She totally resents Isabella, now that’s motive,” Rusty explained. “What’d you find out?”

“Well you know how rich people are and how they love to advertise their lives in accordance to the rules of rich people, and if you look in the right, rich people magazines you’ll find that Felix was engaged with Irene first but ended up marrying Isabella. Now that’s also motive,” Danny said. “What you said about the parents is right and now that we have motive all we need is a body. Simple as that.”

“Just look into some more staff only sheds or rooms,” Rusty grinned. “Good night Danny.”

“You too Rus.”

···

The facts were these: Irene, born a minute and a half after Isabella, had always lived in Isabella’s shadow. Isabella did things first and she did them better, often leaving Irene as a second thought. So when Felix fell in love with her instead of Isabella, she was thrilled to have someone appreciate her instead of Isabella. However, after learning that Isabella would inherit the family fortune and business instead of Irene, Felix married Isabella with the promise of returning to Irene a rich man. Irene had woefully agreed, her love of money equally as strong as her love for Felix.

With nowhere to go Irene tearfully confessed to the murder of her sister and the two of them were arrested. Rusty looked over to Danny and smiled before giving Linus a short kiss. 

“It was good working with you, Linus,” Rusty said.

“Another case solved,” Danny said. “Now we can finally have a normal vacation.”

“Is anything we do normal?” Rusty asked. “I can’t even kiss you.”

“That’s what you think,” Danny said slyly.

“Ok, can you please tell me what are you thinking of?”

“I went shopping earlier today,” Danny started. “And-”

“You went shopping, thrilling,” Rusty smiled. 

“If you let me talk, it could become thrilling,” Danny continued, “So I went to store and I got something for you.” Danny reached into a bag and pulled out plastic wrap and threw it at Rusty.

“What is this?”

“Plastic wrap. Open it,” Danny said. “Or actually better yet, let me open it.”

Rusty threw it back to Danny. “I thought it was my gift.”

“It’s still your gift I promise,” Danny grinned.

He opened up the plastic wrap, taking his time, looking up at Rusty and smiling. Rusty leaned against the table watching Danny taunt him. Danny finally cut a piece of plastic wrap and stood in front of Rusty.

“Now for this next part it’s very important that you stay still and close your eyes,” Danny whispered.

Rusty looked at Danny wearily but said nothing. 

“Don’t look at me like that I’m not gonna do anything stupid,” Danny said. “You can trust me.”

Danny put up the plastic wrap between them and leaned in to kiss Rusty. It wasn’t the same as kissing without anything between them but it was as good as it was going to get and Danny was glad.

Danny pulled away, smiling wistfully. “Well was it worth the wait?”

Rusty grinned, looking away bashfully, “Yes.” He took a sip from his drink and coughed.

“Well do you want to do it again?” Danny asked, his face expressing none of the vulnerability he felt. 

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in Rusty’s voice as it was everything he wanted and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have any feedback or comments please let me know!


End file.
